Mao Mao/Bio
Mao Mao is the main protagonist of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Appearance Mao Mao is a bipedal feline with narrow green eyes and black fur, with two whiskers sticking out from the side of his head. He wears a red cape along with a red sash on his waist, crimson gloves and leg protectors. Personality Mao Mao is very rambunctious and out-going when he has cause to be. He's always on the move and looking for adventure and people who need assistance. Despite acting very callous to strangers, and even his friends, he cares deeply for people and will rush to anyone's aid at the drop of a hat. He follows a very strong moral compass, and is willing to give up his own aspirations in order to do what is right. He also has his own views of what makes a hero, to which he acts out and usually puts the town in danger. In "Mao Mao's Bike Adventure", Mao Mao underestimates the Sky Pirates, to which he insists that a hero is never wrong. In "Sick Mao", he tries to continue his duty as a sheriff, saying that being sick makes you weak, and heroes are never weak. He usually learns that his views are wrong at the end of the episode. He is very averse to physical affection; only dishing it out himself on rare occasions, but seeming to begrudgingly accept it from others (Badgerclops, mainly). Possible neglect/abuse from his older sisters has been hinted at, which may explain his incessant need to be a "legendary hero" like they are. He's constantly trying to find ways to rise to their ranks and gain their respect, and more especially that of their father. This latter hints that the problem is directly with his father, and that his sisters are only indirect causes. This is supported by the fact that Mao Mao try to not mention his father issues, contrary to mentioning his sisters much more frequently and without shame, and the events seen in "Not Impressed". He tends to exaggerate and be dramatic when he talks or tells history from his adventures, or legendary related things. This can reach to the point some grade from being delusional to completely distorting the truth of what actually happened, mostly specifically if it something related to his feelings like in "Bao Bao's Revenge". Abilities Skills: * Swordsmanship: Mao Mao is a skillful swordsman who wields a katana as his main weapon. * Piloting: '''Mao Mao has demonstrated great control over his aero-cycle. He can whistle to make the bike come towards him. * '''Mold Casting: Mao Mao carries an emergency bag of plaster, with trowel included, and can make casts of whatever he sees fit (i.e King Snugglymagne's foot), and a full body cast of himself. * Disguising: '''Mao Mao has a wardrobe full of convincing disguises of various characters, which he uses masterfully for both tricking enemies and for personal gain. ** '''Voice Acting: In addition to his talent in disguising, Mao Mao is an excellent voice impersonator. He first used this ability in "Not Impressed", while wearing a Chubbum costume to impress Ol' Blue. He used it again in "Outfoxed" when he was wearing an Adorabat costume to catch Rufus and Reggie in the act of their scams. 'Equipment:' * Geraldine: Mao Mao's golden sword, which is his main weapon. He received it from his father when he was a child after he asked for a weapon, seeing his sisters receive theirs. Adorabat wanted to call the weapon Goldie Chops instead of Geraldine. Team Moves: Mao Mao can use several special moves with the assistance of at least one of his companions. With Badgerclops * Whiplash: Badgerclops grabs Mao Mao and extends his arm, allowing him to make a wide range slash attack. * Ice Slash: Badgerclops covers Mao Mao's sword with a freezing gas. The slash can freeze a wide perimeter. * Flying Squirrel: Badgerclops uses his air fan so Mao Mao can use his cape as a glider and reach high altitude. * Top Cat: Badgerclops makes Mao Mao spin like a top, allowing him to make a continuous circular cut. * Double Punch: The duo throws a synchronized punch. * In "Breakup", Mao Mao and Badgerclops used a plethora of combo attacks, some of them seemingly being gag attacks. (Cartwheel Attack, Rock A Bye Baby etc.) With Badgerclops and Adorabat * Piggyback Blaster: Badgerclops deploys a triple cannon tower which requires each individual to fire. With Bao Bao * Bone Catch: 'Mao Mao throws a bone, Bao Bao goes for it in a rush, hitting everything in his path. 'Weakness Relationships Badgerclops Mao Mao's best friend. They travel everywhere together, and seem to share good chemistry with each other. Whereas Mao Mao can be impulsive, Badgerclops acts more as his voice of reason. Adorabat Mao Mao's deputy. He met her in Pure Heart Valley, and they became quick friends due to Adorabat's near immediate respect and admiration for him. Mao Mao acts as her mentor, and they share a close father/daughter relationship. Bao Bao Mao Mao met Bao Bao during his teen years. He used to be Mao Mao’s partner before Badgerclops. They used to share a close bond with one another but after Bao Bao’s ”betrayal” (which turns out to be unintentional), Mao Mao holds a grudge towards him. However, after “Bao Bao's Revenge“, Mao Mao decides to forgive and be friends with Bao Bao again, only for Bao Bao to be distracted and leave him yet again afterwards. Shin Mao Mao Mao has a father called Shin Mao, though it is implied that they have a strident relationship. When Mao Mao was still young, He always admired and looking for praise from his father by showing off his combat skills. However, Shin Mao doesn't care about his son and only cares about his five older sisters. His ignorance was not an ordinary situation, as he apparently forgot Mao Mao's name and called him Moo Moo once. Fortunately, Mao Mao still cares about Shin Mao, despite being ignored. In the episode Small, Mao Mao finally gets a chance to prove himself to his father, who turns out to be a small cat in big armor. As a result, his father is finally proud of his son. Sisters Mao Mao has five older sisters, all of whom are physically larger and more imposing than he is, and whom Mao Mao recalls mocking him in his youth. According to Mao Mao, they "are all well on their way to becoming legends", and Mao Mao desires to prove himself worthy to be counted among them. The fact that his sisters got more attention from their father Shin Mao is a chip on Mao Mao's shoulder, but he doesn't seem to resent his sisters as a result. Rufus Mao Mao first met Rufus during Takesgiving event, held by Rufus and Reggie. However, Mao Mao saw it as nothing but an act of deception. Due to Rufus having an obviously sly personality, Mao Mao quickly saw Rufus as archenemy and tried everything to capture Rufus so that he can be acknowledged by his five older sisters and his dad, Shin Mao. Tanya Keys Mao Mao briefly used to be partners and friends with Tanya but parted ways because of their differences, with his lawfulness conflicting with Tanya's disregard for the law. By the end of "Meet Tanya Keys", they seem to have repaired their friendship (to a degree, at least). Trivia * He is known to snore when he sleeps, and the sound of his snore is very similar to the pronunciation of his own name. * In "Ultraclops" he doesn't understand the expression "step on like a shoe", mostly because he and nearly all the other characters in the series don't wear shoes. * Mao also means cat (猫 = Māo) in Chinese. * In "Bao Bao's Revenge", it is revealed that he lost his tail after it got crushed by a boulder. * Mao sleeps on the bottom bunk of his bed after relinquishing his top bunk to Badgerclops in the episode "Ultraclops". * Possibly due to the neglect his father gave him due to being preoccupied and focused on Mao Mao's sisters, as revealed in "Not Impressed", and the fact that he forgot Mao's real name during the ceremony, calling him "Moo Moo", Mao may have developed Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD), a disorder in which someone craves constant attention/praise. * Mao Mao is left handed, but trained ambidextrous, as seen in "Outfoxed" when he was explaining his succesful plan to Rufus, and as confirmed by creator Parker Simmons.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1153391282271580161 * Mao Mao doesn't wear any pants.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1154398961500745728 * Although Mao Mao's new outfit based on that of Steven Quartz Universe from another Cartoon Network show, Steven Universe, his outfit is officially called New Mao Mao™.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1157481332974338049 * Mao Mao's first name is Mao Mao, and his surname is Mao. Therefore, his full name is Mao Mao Mao. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Cats Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults